


There's Sunshine In Your Smile

by deathnoteryuzaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flower Shop Owner!Hinata, M/M, Tattoo Artist!Kageyama, Tattoo Artist/Flower Shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathnoteryuzaki/pseuds/deathnoteryuzaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a smoke break, Kageyama ends up meeting the flower shop keeper from next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Sunshine In Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first Haikyuu!! fanfiction! It was done in an art collab with midousujiakiraa on tumblr (qwocean). You can find a link to the art here!
> 
> http://seidurs.tumblr.com/post/122976001222/art-i-drew-for-a-flower-shoptattoo-parlor

    _I need a smoke_. That was the only thing on Kageyama’s mind.

   Kageyama Tobio was a 25 year old tattoo artist who, after three years of saving, was finally able to open up a shop. He had short, black hair with an undercut and sharp blue-grey eyes. Being a tattoo artist, his body had a good amount of ink on it. He took the most pride in his sleeve. The tattoo used mostly black ink, covered his arm, and led to his collar bone. His upper arm had a large crow surrounded several different patterns on it. His forearms consisted of geometric patterns that went from elbow to his wrist.

   His shop had been open for six months now and business was going well. He opened the shop with his long time friend, Sugawara Koushi. Both had been interested in art as children, and throughout their youth devoted themselves to it. Kageyama was the first to develop an interest in tattoos around the age of 17, and Sugawara shortly followed suit. Ever since, they both worked hard to get a career in the field. Kageyama found himself focusing on creating tattoos that involved nature. His designs were stunning and he soon became well known for his work.

   He had just finished a tattoo he had been working on for four hours and it was time for a break. He got up from his chair and stretched. Luckily, the cracking of his bones couldn’t be heard through the loud sounds of the busy parlor. He paid no mind as he walked towards the door. Right before he walked out he stopped at the front counter.

   “Oi, Suga. I’m going out for a bit to have a cigarette.”

   “Smoking again?” Sugawara tisked. “You know it’s bad for you. Why don’t you try and quit?” He was always extremely caring, and while Kageyama did appreciate it, sometimes he thought he overdid it.

   “Thanks for the advice, mom. It’s just a small habit.” He knew he should probably quit, but he didn’t want to give Sugawara the satisfaction of admitting it.  
“I’m only telling you because I care about your health,” he said with a concerned tone.

   “Yeah, you don’t have to worry, mother,” he added sarcastically. Sugawara simply shook his head when the man walked away and went back to going through some paper work on the desk.

   Once he got outside, he leaned against the wall like he always did during his breaks. He only got ten minutes to relax, but that was fine with him. He was about halfway through his cigarette when he noticed someone walk out of the shop next door. It had only opened last month, and seeing as it was a flower shop, he had not paid it much attention.

   He looked up at the worker - it seemed to be a man, much shorter than himself with messy, orange hair. His height made him look a few years younger, though. He appeared to be fixing the flower arrangements in front of the small shop. Kageyama watched the small man work for a moment then turned his head back.  
As he was lifting the cigarette back to his mouth, Kageyama felt like he was being watched. He stopped, spared a glance to his left, and was greeted by the sight of amber eyes. When their eyes met, the other let out a small yelp and went back to looking at the flowers in front of him.

   It was obvious that he had been watching him. The florist tried to raise his head again but put it back down when he noticed Kageyama was still staring at him.  
“Hey,” Kageyama started. He wondered if the guy was scared of him or was just startled by his watching. He supposed it wouldn’t hurt to say hello.

   The orange haired man raised his head and looked around, “Me?” he asked, pointing to himself.

   “Well you’re the only one out here,” Kageyama remarked.

   “Right! Sorry! Hello!,” he responded instantly.

   “I’m Kageyama Tobio.” He walked a bit closer to the other and reached out his hand to shake.

   “Hinata Shouyou,” he replied while taking his hand. Kageyama let go of the other’s hand and turned back. He was about to put the end of the cigarette back in his mouth when the orange-haired man squeaked “I REALLY LIKE THEM!”

   Kageyama jumped and shot his head back up at the sudden outburst.

   “Your tattoos I mean! I’ve seen you come in on some mornings and noticed them. I especially like your sleeve with the crow at the top.”

   He looked down at his arm as if to try and remember what the ink on his arm looked like. After seeing the tattoo he looked up again and replied “Thank you. I designed it myself and had a friend do it for me.”

   “Wow. It’s beautiful,” Hinata commented, wonderstruck.

   Kageyama turned his head away in slight embarrassment. “T-thanks.” He managed to utter out.

   Hinata noticed Kageyama’s expression and smiled. He only saw out of the corner of his eye, but Hinata seemed to have a lovely smile. “Hey Kage-”

   “Kageyama, break is over.” Sugawara cut in before Hinata got the chance to finish. Neither of them had even noticed him walk out of the building.

   “I’ll be in right now,” he said in response to his co-worker.

   “Oh, okay.” Sugawara glanced between the both of them with a smile on his face before walking back inside and leaving the two alone again.

   “Sorry about that, what were you saying?” The taller man asked putting his focus back on their conversation.

   “Oh, it was nothing! I just..” Hinata trailed off waving his hands trying to make sense of what he was saying. Not understanding, Kageyama continued watching the other expectantly. “I was wondering if you liked flowers?” he finally managed to say.

   “Flowers?”

   “Yeah! You know,” he pointed down to the bouquets in front of him, “and if you had a favorite.”

   “Well,” Kageyama had to stop and think, “the first tattoo I ever did on someone was a white carnation. I thought the flower was beautiful. So that, along with the fact that it was such a big moment for me, make it a memorable flower. I think I’ll always remember it. I suppose that one would have to be my favorite.”

   Hinata’s eyes lit up at hearing that. “That flower is amazing!”

   “You think so?”

   “I do! And the meaning behind it...” Hinata’s cheeks pinkened while he smiled and looked away. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, but didn’t finish his thought.

   Sugawara tapped the glass window, getting both Kageyama and Hinata’s attention again. He pointed to his watch trying to get his friend to notice the time.  
“I have to get back to work now. I’ll see you some other time.” Kageyama said before Sugawara had a chance to come out again.

   “Yeah, no problem! I have to get back, too. Goodbye,” was the last thing he was able to say before the artist walked back into his shop.

 

 

   Kageyama went back into the tattoo parlor and walked to the front desk where his friend was seated. Sugawara took out the book of appointments and placed in on the counter to show Kageyama which tattoo he was doing next.

   “Alright,” he said. 

   “Oh and sorry for interrupting your conversation earlier.”

   “It’s no big deal.”

   “What was his name?,” the grey haired man asked with a suspicious glint in his eye. Kageyama chose to ignore it.

   “Hinata Shouyou,” he replied warily.

   “He seemed like a really nice guy. What were you talking about? You were out there for quite a while, and I was actually getting worried.” He seemed incredibly interested in what happened outside.

   “Nothing important. We just introduced ourselves. That’s all.” He answered bluntly.

   “Well, if you say so,” Suga said with a wink.

   “What’s that supposed to mean?,” Kageyama commented with a small glare. His cheeks started turning a light shade of red.

   “Nothing,” Suga waved a hand and walked away from the counter. “Now go get ready for your next appointment!”

   Kageyama’s next customer wasn’t scheduled to come for the next twenty minutes, so in that time he set up his supplies. During that time he thought about the amber eyed man from next door. He had never spoken to him before; he didn’t even remember seeing him to be honest. Then again, he didn’t start work until the afternoon and didn’t end until late at night, so his hours weren’t the same as the shop next door. It’s no wonder they weren’t acquainted yet. Now that they were, he seemed nice enough, albeit a bit strange. He was soon drawn out of his thoughts when his next customer appeared beside him.

 

  
   Hours passed and Kageyama grew exhausted. The day had been busy with people coming in and out of the shop. All that there was left to do was to clean up. While he picked up, his mind wandered and he thought about today’s jobs, what was planned for tomorrow, and finally back to the conversation he had earlier with Hinata.

He hadn’t thought about the man since after they had spoken, because with work being so busy, he hadn’t had the chance to. The first thing he noticed about the other was his hair: bright orange and messy. _It looks soft._ What he remembered most was his smile though. It was a friendly smile that seemed so bright and inviting. It was sweet and innocent. Kageyama shook his head after that came to mind. I must be more tired than I realized, Kageyama thought. He was ready to fall into bed and sleep.

 

  
   The next day came around and Kageyama didn’t have any tattoos to do until the late afternoon. His morning had only consisted of him meeting two people who were interested in getting tattoos and just wanted to schedule some appointments. After those meetings ended he was free to sit around the shop and do as he pleased.

   Around 12 in the afternoon, Kageyama was surprised to see Hinata walk into the shop. He entered slowly and looked around the entire place. Kageyama sat up from his chair and walked over to him.

   “Hey.” Kageyama greeted, which had startled the other, causing him to jump.

   “Oh, Kageyama! Hey!” Hinata squeaked as he took a step back. “I was curious about what the inside of your shop looked like, so I decided to stop by. I hope you don’t mind.” He took a few steps forward to look more around the shop. He examined the many tattoo designs that were spread across the wall.

   “Of course not.” Kageyama looked around then asked, “would you like me to show you around?”

   “Yes! I’d love that!” he replied, quickly looking away from a design on the wall that he found to be interesting. “Or that would be nice.” He added after, trying not to sound too eager.

   “Great. Well you can come with me,” he said, before walking deeper into the building. He turned back and motioned for Hinata to follow. He started with the front desk where Sugawara was sitting.

   “As you saw yesterday, this is Suga,” he stated, gesturing toward the man with his hand.

   “Hello there! Sugawara Koushi. It’s nice to meet you!” He extended a hand to introduce himself to the Hinata.

   “Hi there. I’m Hinata Shouyou. I own the flower shop next door!” He responded cheerfully.

   “Suga and I own this shop, but it seems while I do the tattoos, he’s just here to criticize me.” Kageyama’s tone sounded a bit harsh, but he meant it in a joking manner. Hinata laughed at the comment regardless.

   “No need to exaggerate.” He turned towards Hinata, “so is Kageyama showing you around?” He asked in an upbeat manner.

   “Oh yeah, I was curious to see what it looked like in here. I’ve never actually been inside.”

   Sugawara gave them both a smile and faced Kageyama. “Why don’t you show him some of the work you’ve done?”

   “Ah, well if he wants to see it.” Kageyama responded trying to sound nonchalant, though in reality he actually was a bit nervous about showing Hinata his work. He wasn’t sure why, but he supposed it was because he was one who knew a lot about flowers, and didn’t want to disappoint him?

   “Sounds neat!,” Hinata chimed in, a small blush on his face, but a wide smile nonetheless.

   Kageyama’s mouth twitched a little bit. _How is this guy always smiling?! And why do his smiles always warm up the room and make him feel all soft and weird?!! Wait, now’s not the time to think about that._

   “Alright well, follow me then,” He said a little louder than he anticipated. It caused both Suga and Hinata to flinch back slightly in surprise.

   “O-okay!” he replied after readjusting himself, his words came out just a tad louder than Kageyama’s did. Suga flinched once more when Hinata’s voice filled the air. There weren’t many people in the shop, which was a good thing, so not too many people would be disturbed by their loud conversation.

   Kageyama gestured for Hinata to follow him once more. He led the way to a smaller area further back in the building. In the middle of the area sat two black chairs, one for those getting a tattoo, and the other for Kageyama. The walls were painted scarlet, and covered in photographs of customers with newly done tattoos and framed drawings of the tattoos to correspond with the photographs. Along the back wall there was a single, large counter that appeared to hold the supplies for the artists. To the right was a desk that held nothing more than a few photo albums.

   Hinata slowly looked at the entire area, trying to focus on each aspect of the room. Kageyama entered the area first and started to describe everything around them.

   “So this is my area,” he said not exactly sure where to start. “Over on the back, I have all of the supplies I use for doing the tattoos. On the wall I have photographs of all of the tattoos I’ve done. I took photos to show the progress of each tattoo and framed them on the wall. Right next to each photo, I also framed the original design drawing.”

   Hinata walked over to get a better view of the wall, before trying to take in every single photography displayed. The photos held people of all sizes and color, getting all sorts of tattoos with a large variety of colors. Hinata thought every one of them was great.  Kageyama spent the break explaining the tattoos he had done and which designs were his favorites. Hinata watched him in wonder. He looked so excited to be talking about his work - his eyes lit up, and he spoke in a way that made Hinata understand his passion. His work meant the world to him. He had created dozens upon dozens of designs and kept every single one.

   Hinata had been content just listening to him speak for as long as he could before he had to go back to work. While Hinata didn’t know, Kageyama deeply appreciated having someone listen to talk about his work. His customers didn’t bother to ask him anything personal, and Sugawara had already heard him talk about his interests many times before. Having someone new to tell made Kageyama happier than anything.

 

  
   Over the next few weeks Kageyama and Hinata spoke a lot more. Hinata enjoyed stopping by the shop and had the chance to meet all of the other workers. He was able to talk to Sugawara more as well. Everyone in the shop was growing more used to his company. Sugawara had once mentioned that thought shop was feeling gloomy, so Hinata started to bring in flowers at the beginning of the week to place on his desk. He noticed the smile Kageyama made when he brought them in, and started to bring in flowers just for Kageyama’s area.

   Kageyama also went to see the flower shop, though not as often as Hinata came to his. He liked the warm atmosphere of the shop, and enjoyed going to talk to him during his breaks. The two grew comfortable around each other. There were a few occasions where they bickered, or where they chose to make jokes about the other, but ultimately they got along and enjoyed the other’s company.

 

  
   Kageyama had another exhausting day at work and he was more than ready to go home. Suga had gone early to meet with someone, leaving Kageyama to close the store himself. Kageyama thought his name was Daichi, but since he didn’t know him, he hadn’t really held it to memory. By the time he finished cleaning up the shop, it was 9pm. He locked up and was about to head home when he saw the lights of the flower shop still on. He thought that was unusual since the shop normally closed around 7.

   In the midst of his curiosity, the light of the shop turned off and out walked Hinata himself. He was wrapped up in an orange scarf and a jacket as the night was a bit cold.

   “Oh hi, Kageyama!,” Hinata said cheerfully.

   “Hey, Hinata. You’re here late,” he stated.

   Hinata avoided his eyes and rubbed his arm. “Oh, yeah. Well, there was a call for a large order of flowers, so I started putting it together. Then I decided to do some extra cleaning around the store…” he trailed off.

   “Your shop does look pretty nice,” Kageyama remarked.

   “Would you like to come in and see the new arrangements?,” Hinata asked quietly. It was so quiet that Kageyama wasn’t sure if he had heard it correctly.

   “I’d like that.” Hinata’s head shot up, eyes wide. “To see the flowers. If you wouldn’t mind showing me that is.”

   “Oh! Of course, I’d love to.” Hinata reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys to unlock the door, but not before fumbling and nearly dropping them. “Come in.”

   “So this is it!,” he exclaimed while facing the inside.

   “Hinata. The lights aren’t on.”

   “OH! Sorry, I’ll get that right now,” he laughed nervously.

   Hinata flicked on the lights so Kageyama was able to see the inside of the flower shop. The walls were covered in flowers. There were multiple rows of them in dozens of different colors. Kageyama took a moment to take in the sight that was Hinata’s flower shop. On the far right of the shop were the arrangements Hinata had started putting together.

   He took a few steps closer to have a better view. “They’re amazing,” he said in awe.

   “You really like them? Thanks.” Hinata’s face was slowly turning red from being given the compliment.

   “Oh wait! Before you go I have something for you! Wait a sec.” Hinata went to the back of the shop leaving Kageyama with a confused look on his face. A moment later he returned holding something in his hands that were behind his back.

   “Do you remember the first day we met, when we were talking outside the shop,” he started, “you had said that this was your favorite flower so I thought I’d give you one.” Moving his arm, Hinata revealed a small, white carnation and handed it to the tattoo artist. He retrieved the flower from the one in front of him and stared at the small blossom.

   Hinata shifted nervously because Kageyama hadn’t said a word. “Haha, well sorry if that seemed weird. I- I just thought it would be nice. You don’t have to keep it if you don’t wan-”

   “No,” Kageyama cut him off. “I like it. Thank you for giving it to me.” His voice was loud and it startled Hinata for a moment until he noticed that Kageyama wasn’t looking in his direction, a blush was spreading across his face and to the tips of his ears.

   Hinata’s face did the same and his speech became stuttered. “I- I’m! Glad you like it! Thanks for coming to my shop but it’s time for me to head home! You have a nice night!,” Hinata uttered rapidly as he pushed Kageyama out the door and locked up the shop once more. He said goodbye once more before running off and leaving Kageyama to himself. He was left stunned, not sure what happened. He walked home on impulse and throughout the entire walk he thought of Hinata smiling.

   When Kageyama got home his mind was still replaying what had just happened with Hinata. He looked down at the small flower he was holding in his hand. That’s when he remembered the first conversation he had with the florist. He had asked his favorite flower, then seemed overjoyed when he found out what it was. What had he said. It’s a beautiful flower? Especially the meaning behind it? Kageyama had no idea what the meaning behind it was. He rushed to his room after putting down his things and got on his computer. He typed “white carnation meaning” into the search bar, and what appeared on the screen was: Innocence; Sweet & Lovely; and finally Pure Love.

   His face flushed once more. Hinata wanted to give him this flower? The thought of that gave him a warm feeling in his stomach. He couldn’t wait for the next day to speak to the other. But before that, there was something he wanted to do.

   He then started browsing the internet for flowers and their meanings. He came upon several different websites and read about dozens of different flowers, but there was one flower that caught his attention. This one is perfect, he thought.

 

  
   The next day came around quickly, Kageyama had gotten to work at the same time he always had. His morning was slow, only having one appointment. When lunch came around, he expected Hinata to walk through the door like he always had, but was surprised when he didn’t. Kageyama wondered if he was running late.

   Time kept passing, yet no one walked through the door. Sugawara walked over to Kageyama, as he noticed him keeping a watchful eye on the door.

   “No Hinata today?,” he asked calmly.

   “I guess not?” Kageyama sounded a bit disappointed.

   Noticing his expression, Sugawara tried to reassure him. “There’s no need to worry, I’m sure he just got busy and couldn’t come in. He’ll probably come in tomorrow.” He placed a comforting hand on Kageyama’s shoulder.

   Kageyama turned his head away from his friend and muttered something that sounded like “It’s not like I’m worried, just..” Sugawara decided not to push him any further and left Kageyama to himself.

   The next day, the same thing happened - Hinata didn’t come to the tattoo studio. Kageyama glanced at the door any chance he had to. He wanted to go over to Hinata’s shop to see how he was, but today his schedule was full, and left him with no time to leave. He wanted to ask Suga to go over and talk to him, but he was just as busy as he was.

   Kageyama didn’t want to admit he was worried. He had supposed the other chose not to come over because of the sort of awkward conversation they had the other night. Even though the exchange was a bit odd, he didn’t think the other would start to avoid him. If it was even that, he didn’t want to get ahead of himself.  
He decided that tomorrow he was going to talk to Hinata. The shop felt a bit empty not having him around. He missed having the other come in at lunch time, and fill the atmosphere with his laughter.

 

  
   The next morning Kageyama was up earlier than usual. He put on a nice, yet comfortable white shirt and his favorite black skinny jeans. After eating, he headed out and went to stop at a store located a few blocks from his home.

   It was 10 AM when Hinata arrived at his flower shop, and to his surprise, there was Kageyama sitting at the front door. Kageyama stood as soon as he spotted him.

   “Oh, good morning,” he started off slowly not expecting him to be there, “sorry for running off a few nights ago, I had a -erm... an emergency at home.”

   “It’s not big deal, don’t worry about it.” He rubbed his arm. There was a short silence before Kageyama spoke again, “Anyways, I got these for you this morning.” Kageyama raised his arm and brought out a small bunch of yellow tulips.

   Hinata’s eyes widened and his mouth opened, “These are for me?”

   “Yeah, I thought they were nice.” Kageyama shifted while avoiding eye contact. “Do you know what they mean?”

   “I believe they mean hope and cheerful thoughts?” He spoke up while wondering why he asked.

   Kageyama’s voice sounded as though he was trying to be calm, but Hinata could still sense his nervousness. “Did you know they also mean there’s sunshine in your smile?” He started to fiddle with his thumbs while he waited for Hinata to respond.

   Hinata’s mind took a moment to comprehend what Kageyama had just said. Did you know they also mean there’s sunshine in your smile? After his mind repeated the statement, his face turned bright red and he began to stutter. “N-no. I guess I d-didn’t know that.” Hinata kept his focus on anywhere other than Kageyama.

   “Well, it’s true.” Kageyama replied, his voice sounded strained, as if not used to giving compliments. Hinata spared a glance and saw that the taller man’s face was just as red as his own. “Your smile. It’s um... very nice.”

   Kageyama flinched at the sudden feeling of arms surrounding him. Hinata’s face was pressed against his chest and he could feel the warmth radiating from it. He awkwardly lifted an arm to put around Hinata and patted him. At the feeling of what he assumed was Kageyama hugging him back, Hinata smiled. He lifted his head to look at the dark haired man. When he saw Kageyama looking away nervously, his smile grew even larger. “Thank you,” he said sincerely.

   Kageyama spared a glance down and replied with a short “You’re welcome.” Their hug continued for another few moments before they finally released each other. After letting go, Kageyama fiddled with his shirt to remove any wrinkles. His face was still bright red, and his expression was nervous. “W-well then. Hinata. I was wondering if...” He went quiet again, waving his hand trying to express his thoughts.

   “If- what?,” Hinata wondered.

   “If you’d maybe like to have lunch sometime. Actually have lunch. As in not at the shop during our break.”

   “You mean a date?,” Hinata questioned with a grin.

   “Um, if that’s what you want. Then it could be a date.” Kageyama tried to keep a collected voice.

   “If I knew it was a date for sure, then I’d definitely go.” Hinata’s perked up, he was enjoying watching Kageyama. The blush on his face made Hinata melt.

   “Then yes it would be a date!” Kageyama shouted without meaning to. “I would like to go on a date with you. If you’d like.”

   “Then my answer is yes.” His eyes were shining and he felt elated. Hinata began playing with his hair. “Would it be weird if I told you that I had been actually wanting to go out with you for awhile?”

   Kageyama’s blush was spreading to his ears and he began to sputter out words. “No, well, that’s not weird, I don’t think.” Trying to stay focused, Kageyama continued on to talking about their upcoming date. “So if you’re not busy, how’s tomorrow afternoon?”

   “Sounds perfect. I can’t wait!” The pair spent the next minute smiling at each other, not saying a thing. To end to constant staring, Hinata remembered where they were at and pointed to his shop. “Oh yeah, well I better go open up and get ready for customers."

   “Oh, right! And I should be getting to my shop. Suga is probably already in there setting up, so…”

   “I’ll see you then!” Hinata reached into his pocket and fumbled with his keys. Kageyama had only taken a few steps away and the two kept their eyes on each other. “Goodbye…” Hinata said as he finally turned to open the door. “Bye,” he repeated as he went to walk inside he bumped into the door. The nervous laughter continued between the two and Hinata waved him off to show that he was okay. After Hinata went inside, Kageyama went back to his own shop. He smiled at the thought that he had a date tomorrow with the cute flower shop keeper from next door.


End file.
